I Hate This Part!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Megatron wanna to meet Optimus Prime to solve their problems to get their contract back.But Optimus Prime refused and they remind something that ruins their 'relationship'.
1. Arrival of 2 Leaders

**I Hate This Part!  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first trial to write one slash story of Megs/OP. Whatever, enjoy!!**

Does the love is irrating? Maybe yes if you read this...

_We're driving slow through the snow on fifth avenue_

The fire truck rushed into the scene at the snowy path. **What was he want to find?** When he arrived at the scene, he transformed into a robot mode... I mean Optimus Prime is arrived there and he waited of someone. At the same time, Sari which followed him too as she walked backward as she know what will happen next.  
"Maybe he will come here right now," said Optimus Prime.  
"Who?" asked Sari.

_And right now radio's all that we can hear. _

A few minutes later, there is one flying object came towards them and transformed into a robot mode.  
"Megatron, what do you want from us now?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Just the simple answer. I want that contract," replied Megatron.  
"Contract of what? You're already broke it," said the Autobot leader.

_Now we ain't talked since we left it's so overdue _

So, Megatron became angry and faced toward Optimus Prime, their optical stared each other.  
"How could you..."said Megatron ,he lefted his enemy slowly and explained...  
"If you want to refuse it, keep it on, just stay here and not to make some excuses." said Megatron again.  
"Please don't quarrel about this small matters. We need to talk," said Sari.  
"What can you want to do?"asked Megatron, he doesn't want some inteference from any organic creatures.

_It's cold outside but between us its worse in here. _

"If I doesn't believe you, I can't be like this...." said Megatron sadly, reminded something...

**what actually happen to Megatron and Optimus Prime?**


	2. Got a Contract

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now_

"Megatron," said Optimus Prime, got the Decepticon leader loss his flashback show in flash.  
"I know that you hurted due of that incident, but.. uh.. please..." before Optimus Prime finished his explaination ...  
"How could you talk to me like that?" Megatron almost chocked the Autobot leader and he will be chopped down.  
"Megatron,stop!" shouted Sari, tried to stop that fight.  
A few moments later, everything became calm and Optimus Prime released.

_I know this is the part where the end starts_

"Now...I ll tell you why I shouldn t believe you..." said Megatron,told them the previous tales.

* * *

This story began when all five Autobots arrived into one place which it attacked by the Decepticons. Starscream which he was became courage to fight them for those Autobots thus he shoot them with his supersonic blast and all of them avoided themselves from replied his attack with the electrical stings few times but the purple star flew away and attacked the bee fastly.  
"You cannot get me anyway, Autobots!" said Starscream followed with his loud laugh.  
"Get cha you,screamy!" replied Bumblebee and shoots him again then he was attacked by Lugnut.  
" When one is danger, everyone must be in danger too," Then,Lugnut attacked them with his blast and the five of them ran away.  
"We couldn t get them stop! "said Ratchet to Optimus Prime but ,the Autobot leader looked up to the sky.  
"Hey,what s wrong with you,bossbot?? " scolded Bumblebee.

"Stop!"  
Someone is screamed over them.  
"Who s get the sound like that?" asked Prowl, all questions floated in their drive.  
After that, Megatron appeared in front of them and smirked, "We re meet once again,Autobots...fools!" said Megatron.  
The bee and Bulkhead want to attack him but Optimus Prime stopped them. "Wait! I think he want to tell us something," .

"Tell what? Of course he want to defeat us!" replied the bee.  
"I guess that all the Autobots must close your speeches..." Megatron told them slowly to make the Autobots understood.  
"Now...you didn t want to kill us,Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime.  
" No, I couldn t... if you agreed in this contract," replied the Decepticon leader.  
"What? A contract?" said Ratchet, shocked.  
" It s that s your trick to make us an idiot?" said him again.

_I can't take it any longer thought that we were stronger_

"What did you say..?" asked Megatron to Ratchet, targetting his cannon to him thus he makes the medic-bot suprised.  
"Now... come on, Optimus..." said the Decepticon leader again, tried to make his enemy followed what just he said.  
" Don t, Prime! We doesn t know what he want from us," shouted Prowl.  
" Yeah, I'm also think like that," said Bumblebee.  
"And...does he can ignore that?" said Bulkhead. Then ,Optimus Prime walked forward to Megatron as he must to follow his order.

"Are you ready for this contract?" said Megatron.  
"Yeah... uh.. I mean, I will." replied the Autobot leader.  
Then ,Megatron took out the Cybertronian mini projector, it looked like a ball, it s grey and has a lens upside.  
" Get ready,Prime...." said Megatron and he switched on the projector and one holographic light appeared from the written some words that unseen with their opticals...of some regulations of the contract.  
A few moments later, Megatron switched off the light.

"Megatron, I didn t finished it yet!" said Optimus Prime, shocked that he doesn t finished to read all the rules of the contract.  
"So?" asked Megatron, curious.  
"Be aware of the Decepticreeps, Prime! He want to trick you!" shouted Ratchet.  
Megatron heard that sentences, he want to shoot the medic-bot s mouth with his cannon but...  
"Let he be, Megatron," said Optimus Prime. All the Autobots shocked.

_All we do is linger slipping through my fingers_

"You, Optimus... slip your finger here..." replied Megatron, shown the finger-slipping print as the agreement of the contract.  
" I can slip if I ll ... uh... if I disagree?" asked Optimus Prime, **does he want to keep him away from the contract?**

_I don't want to try now_

"NO, PRIME!!YOU MUST SLIP IT!!" replied Megatron, angrily, he don t want his plan ruined.  
Then, Optimus Prime didn t have any choice unless he agreed for that contract with slipped his finger through it then followed by Megatron.  
Finally, it s finished...

"Okay, we just ended this meeting here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yes... but... we need to talk for a while," replied Megatron.  
"Just for a while, okay?" said the Autobot leader.

"Autobots, you can go now, just left me here with Megatron," Optimus Prime maked an order to his crew to left that place meanwhile...  
" Decepticons, rise up now! We need to be here!" Megatron ordered his members to leave that place....

_All that's lefts goodbye to, find a way that I can tell you_

Two leaders lefted alone there...  
one with the blue opticals, red-blue trucky bots..  
one with red opticals, tall-grey-dark cons with cannon-handed stand oppositely and they started to talk...  
"Megatron, what do you want from me? Does you want to..." asked Optimus Prime.  
"I wanna to..." replied Megatron, stopped his speech for a while and he get forward toward the Autobot leader, placed his head beside him and whispered...  
"I wanna to get your affection, Prime!"  
. Then, Optimus Prime shocked. "WHAT? How could you be.."  
. He pushed Megatron harshly and tried to be calm for a while. Megatron woke up from his fall and slapped Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader shocked.  
"Does I have hurt you before?" asked Optimus Prime, he felt some oil flew down from his cheek and Megatron noticed it, he touched it softly and he noticed that liquids appeared at his cheek.  
Megatron saw some fluid of his lover on his lover's hand, he quickly held Optimus Prime s hand and licked it slowly but the Autobot leader pushed his hand down.  
"Enough!" screamed Optimus Prime. "You make me sick, Megatron!"

Optimus Prime gasped as he don t want to force himself in that cases and he transformed into the fire truck, lefted Megatron at all.  
"This time, I ll let you in bleedy ones.. .but next time, I doesn t want you hurt like that again... It makes me more like you, Optimus...." sighed Megatron.

* * *

_I hate this part right here_

That night, Megatron looked toward the dark sky, thinked that his heart doesn t dark like that just as he think about that incident recently, he told Optimus Prime of his feeling and try to prove his affection and he failed...

"What can I help you,Megatron?" said Starscream, deleted what was Megatron remembered.  
" So, what do you want to inteferent from me, Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"Well... I want to look that ball.. hehe... I want to..." said Starscream but he was beated by Megatron with threw the hand-sized rock.  
" Let yourself in dream, Starscream! You cannot read that contract!" scolded Megatron.  
"Okay... you don t want to give that ball, right? I ll prove that I ll make my own contract and I don t want you read mine!" said Starscream angrily, lefted his leader.

_I hate this part right here_

"Huh...you cannot...you cannot... "sighed Megatron, shook his head, he don t want that traitor misuse that mini projector.

* * *

Meanwhile,at Autobot headquarters...

"Does we must to keep that rules of the contract for us?" asked Ratchet.  
"I don t mind as I can freely to move and do anything I like," replied Bumblebee.  
"The main problem is we were stopped by the worst Decepticons and it seems they will make us in trouble," said Ratchet.  
"Well, I didn t believe that the contract make a side effects for us," said Prowl.

_I just can't take your tears_

"But what was actually happen to bossbot?" asked Bulkhead, he didn t understood that actually happen to his leader.  
Then, Optimus Prime walked toward them.  
"Bossbot, does the contract make you in hurt?" asked Bumblebee rapidly.

But the Autobot leader didn t answered that question and lefted them and walked to his room.

"Does I ve hurt you, bossbot?" asked Bumblebee again.

_I hate this part right here_

"Maybe, he want times to release his frustness," said Prowl.  
" Frust? Does he frost?" replied Bumblebee and that is makes this scene more silent.

At the same time, Optimus Prime took his breath deeply in his room, forgot his conflict with Megatron.


	3. 7 Days After That

_Everyday seven takes of the same old scene_

Seven days later...

All Autobots (except Optimus Prime) think about that incident. That is the seventh times they did that.  
"I m not sure whether Prime has changed a lot or not." said Ratchet.  
"Maybe he likes to be sterotype," replied Bumblebee.  
"I think never behave like that,Bumblebee," said Prowl, came toward them.  
"What must we did now? said the bee.

"You re too late, Prowl," replied Ratchet. "We re talking about Prime,"

"What the same story..." sighed Prowl then he lefted them at all.

At the same time, Optimus Prime was alone right now and don t want to be disturbed by anyone, he slowly remembered anything that related with the previous incident with Megatron , he dreamt of

* * *

**_..._**

**_In his dream, he still sat there ,someone s closed his optical from behind.  
"Excuse me... uh.. who s there?" asked Optimus Prime,shocked.  
" What s my name?" asked someone and maked the Autobot leader guessed who s behind him.  
" Megatron?" replied Optimus Prime quickly.  
"You re wrong!" replied Megatron.  
"So,who are you behind me?" asked Optimus Prime once again and looked behind him._**

**_"Now you re spoiled my suprise..." sighed Megatron, his optical stared to other side as he don t want to see Optimus Prime.  
"Well.. uh.. please forgive me, Megatron." said the Autobot leader, explained that he want to ask to forgive to Megatron.  
"I don t have to forgive you right now..."_**

**_"But... I have to...." said Megatron slowly and stopped his speech for a while and hugged Optimus Prime tightly and maked the Autobot leader panted ,  
Then, he whispered, "Don t forget for our contract, Optimus..."_**

_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine_

"Hey!" someone s called him and that dream was erased from his head.  
"Hey, bossbot, do you want to play baseball?" asked Bumblebee which entered to his leader room suddenly.  
" Thanks a lot, Bumblebee. I m busy today," replied Optimus Prime.

The bee surrendered in that situation and walked out from that room angrily and...  
"Did you have something that you can release? " said Prowl calmly.  
"Wait the second, Prowl. we're created not to disturb others, right?" replied the bee.  
"What kind did you say? You want to play baseball with Prime and he refused," said Prowl.  
" Duh..how did you know?" asked Bumblebee, full of questions.  
" See what did you hold right now... And Prime refused me too," replied Prowl and then he lefted Bumblebee, alone....

"Now..." said the bee slowly. "Who wants to play with me?"

_

* * *

__Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep_

12.00 A.M.

Optimus Prime stand over the large monitor and waited for something. "Please, Megatron... please...." said Optimus Prime slowly, and never stop to say Megatron s name.... I think he fell in love right now...

"Optimus Prime..." said Megatron from that monitor.  
"Are you waiting for me?" asked him again.  
"Yes.. I wanna to talk to you, Megatron," replied Optimus Prime.  
"So,what do you want?" asked Megatron.

"I... uh..." Optimus Prime want to say something but he doesn t know what he wanna to say to Megatron.  
"That s it, Prime," said the Decepticon leader.  
"But I.." said Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"Okay, keep quiet..." said Megatron and the Autobot leader didn t do anything from now.  
After that, Megatron kissed his two fingers and placed them against the monitor.  
"Remember, Prime. I did this coz I m very like you..." said Megatron and... the monitor shut at last.

_But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me_

And then, the Autobot leader tried to sleep just for a while but he cannot do that as his hard drive played about Megatron and Megatron and... nothing else.

**Why am I cannot forget him? Before he was my enemy... uh, our enemy and now , he want to say that he likes me. How could that thing to be like that... Oh,Primus, you must help me right now....**  
Optimus Prime took his long breath for a while before he walked out ,lefted his room and turned down toward downstairs.

Then, he slowly walked out from Autobot headquarters and looked at behind him for a while. **I m sorry, team, but I m very desperated right now...**

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now_

Due of this stressfully cases, Optimus Prime transformed into the fire truck,l eaved his Autobots and tried to search Megatron.

Meanwhile, Ratchet which noticed that the Autobot leader lefted them woke up and walked out from Autobot headquarters and...  
"That s must be Prime lefted us earlier..." said Ratchet to himself..  
Suddenly,...

"What the bots was wrong right now? "asked Bulkhead, woke up and walked toward Ratchet.  
"How did you came here, Bulkhead? Did you slept recently? "asked the medic-bot.  
"Well not... I ll just think that bossbot in trouble," replied the bulky.

_I know this is the part where the end starts_

"What did you said?" scolded Ratchet after he heard the bulky s sentences.  
" I mean that bossbot in troublke. And why are you become..." said Bulkhead.  
"We must get him before anything happen to him!" said Ratchet to Bulkhead.  
They're transformed into the vehicles and rushed into the scene and suddenly ... they re braked!  
"Wait the second! Where should Prime went?" sighed Ratchet, he didn t know where Optimus Prime was going.  
"So hummiliating of the DocBot!" said Bulkhead.

They rushed into the one location that very dark place. ,they looked around to look after Optimus Prime.  
"Where does he going? asked Ratchet. Suddenly.......

_I can't take it any longer thought that we were stronger_

...four flying vehicles came toward them and transformed into robot mode... I mean Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing came and attacked them! Ratchet used his electromagnetic ray to take them up while Bulkhead shoot them with his torpedo attack, however their attack failed when one bot defented them.  
"Hey,what s the point out here?" asked Ratchet angrily.

_All we do is linger slipping through my fingers_

They shocked when Optimus Prime suddenly defented the Decepticons.  
" Bossbot,why you should protect them? You re an Autobot leader,right?" asked Bulkhead, but the Autobot leader didn t answered.

"Did you said he is your leader?" replied Megatron and shown the Decepticons logo on Optimus Prime's shoulder and....  
OH ,NO! OPTIMUS PRIME BECAME A DECEPTICON!!

_I don't want to try now_

"What? It can t be! Prime..." sighed Ratchet.  
"Prime is a Decepticons...?" sighed Bulkhead.

"So,what you re waited for, Prime? Just attack them," said Megatron to Optimus Prime.  
"Okay..I ll do it!" replied Optimus Prime.

_All that's lefts goodbye to, find a way that I can tell you_

"Don t do it, Prime! You re... "scolded Ratchet, however he and Bulkhead were attacked by their leader and at last... they re lose.

"Get lost, the Autobyte!" said Optimus Prime slowly.  
"Well done, Optimus! You re just eliminated the two Autobots. Now,we re altogether to destroy the Earth..." said Megatron, stroked the ex-Autobot leader's headplate.  
"Okay..." replied Optimus Prime. They're kissing each other. then ,they re transformed into the vehicle and lefted the three Decepticons.

"They re altogether? They re make me zick!" said Blitzwing, dissatisfied.  
" Don t say like that or we re ruined!" replied Lugnut.  
"Of course they re ruined!" said Starscream.

"Huh?" Lugnut and Blitzwing shocked.  
"I mean Megatron and Optimus Prime... will be ruined!!" said the traitor, stroked his chins.

"But..." said Blitzwing.  
"Exactly they re ruined!" said Starscream.


	4. Faction Changers

_I hate this part right here_

A few minutes after that...

Bulkhead and Ratchet rushed to Autobot headquarters and transformed into robot mode.  
"Bumblebee! Prowl! We re got a big cases!" scolded Ratchet.  
the bee and ninja-bot woke up and turned down from downstairs.  
"What s the rushy was around, Ratchet? We re just got a bad dream," said Bumblebee.  
"You said.. a bad dream? Tell me!" said Bulkhead.  
"A dream was about bossbot became an evil-bot!" replied the bee.

"Prime become an evil-bot?" said Prowl. "That s too strange..."

"Prime became a Decepticon! Bulkhead and I saw him!" said Ratchet.  
"So, what we should do now? Just replace him with one of us!" said Bumblebee.

Prowl beated the bee and... "You think replacement of leader like a piece of spark?"

"Well..I think it s not easy as I think," replied Bumblebee.  
"Shall we take Prime back?" asked Bulkhead.

_I hate this part right here_

"Maybe.. but it not easy to take him back," replied Ratchet.  
" If we cannot beat them..." said Prowl, thinking something. "We ll join them!"

"No, Prowl! Don t make a crazy decision!" said Bumblebee, shocked.  
" We don t have more choice, as we want to get our Prime, we must disguise as the Decepticon and try to take him away," said Prowl.  
" But if we lose?" asked Bulkhead, all Autobots loss their spirits for a while.

_I just can't take your tears_

In the cold morning, the four Autobots came to meet the Decepticons to make a decision for their planned everything to take their leader back.  
A few minutes later, Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing came toward them.

"What do you want right now,Autobots?" asked Starscream.  
"We want to..." replied the bee but Ratchet shut his mouth.  
"Did you really want to take your leader back? I m guess you re in your wrong way ,stop that!" said the seeker.  
After that,, Ratchet and Prowl came forward and...  
"Actually,we want to..." said Ratchet then he teared out the Autobot logo from his chestplate and it flew out away, followed by Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.  
" So, you wanna to be a Decepticons,right?" asked Starscream.  
"Yeah...we wanna be a Decepticons," replied Prowl.

"Okay.. okay... we agreed you for that..." said the screamy.  
"Let z go to our leader!" said Blitzwing.  
All those Autobot and Decepticona re transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene.

* * *

_I hate this part right here_

Meanwhile...

Megatron and Optimus Prime are in one place, talking of something.

"The next thing that I wanna to do is... destroy the Earth and we ll get the AllSpark," said Megatron.  
"Maybe,I can..." replied Optimus Prime.  
"So,you agreed to do right now?" asked the Decepticon leader.

Suddenly,Lugnut and Blitzwing came toward them.  
"Your Majesty Megatron, someone were coming and want to meet you," said Lugnut.  
"Give me five minutes, I have an important thing to do," replied Megatron  
Then, Lugnut and Blitzwing lefted them.

"Now, Optimus. I must to go," said Megatron then try to keep him comfort like his own partner. After that,he lefted the ex-Autobot leader and walked toward the four Autobots.

_I know you'll ask me to hold on,_

"You the Autobots,what do you want right now?" asked Megatron to them.  
"We want to be a Decepticons. I m Recovver," said Ratchet, confidently.  
"And I m Speedy," said Prowl.  
" Don t forget me. I m Lighters and this is my pal, Gigantor," said Bumblebee, then, he presented Bulkhead to Megatron.  
"If you want to be a Decepticons, I m really want to say...welcome," said the Decepticons leader. He smirks to them.

"Okay, nice speech," said Bumblebee and took his thumb up. Megatron is lefting them at all.  
A few moments later, the four Autobots spoke about something.  
"Now,we must look after Prime. I think he s here," whispered Ratchet.  
" Then, we take him silently and we can remake the Autobot as usual," said Bumblebee loudly.  
" Shh..." all Autobots maked their signal to keep quiet.  
"Okay...okay..." said Bumblebee.

_And carry on like nothings wrong._

"Hey,what s wrong here?" asked Optimus Prime to the Autoobts.  
When they stared to their leader... "Prime!!" screamed the Autobots and ran to their leader and hugged him.  
"Prime, we re really missed you!" said Bumblebee.  
" Yeah, I heard you became a Decepticons. that s why we re here," said Bulkhead.

"Prime, I want to ask you something," said Ratchet.  
" Ask what?" said Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, did Megatron doing something to you?" asked the DocBot.  
" Megatron? Actually..." replied the Autobot leader ,but he stopped his speech here.

_But there is no more time for lies,_

"Actually what?" asked Ratchet.  
" There s a something wrong in that contract... and then, I... uh.." replied Optimus Prime then he stopped it again.  
"I think Prime need us right now. We must take him away," said Prowl.  
"But what about Megatron?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Just ignored him. What else he can do for us?" said Ratchet , they tried to get out from that place and rescued themselves ...

_Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

Megatron appeared behind them!  
"What did you say, Autobots? You want to run away from ME?" asked Megatron, The Autobots cannot do anything.

"Oh, no, Primus! We re dead!" said Bumblebee.


	5. Now,It's Cancelled!

_I can't take it any longer thought that we were stronger_

After that, the four Autobots are punished due of betrayal toward Megatron.  
"We re make sure you ll lose soon!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"How dare you take Prime as the price of the contract?" said Ratchet angrily.  
" I didn t know what did youwant from me. And I must finish you..." said Megatron and took out his sword and shown toward them.  
"I ll asked your Prime now what does he want..." said him again.

When Optimus Prime walking to Megatron.  
"Optimus, now... "said the Decepticon leader then he whispered.. "Kill one of them!" .  
"Okay,I ll do it," replied Optimus Prime, then he slowly walked toward them.

"Prime, please don t kill us! We re your pal!" said Bumblebee.  
"We cannot do anything right now ,Prime's uncontrolled," said Prowl.  
" We want our Prime back!!" screamed Bulkhead.  
"Everything is up to Optimus which he can manages all of you," said Megatron to all Autobots.  
"You re so..." said Ratchet.  
"Prime, please litsen, Megatron want to take advantage on you!" screamed Prowl.

Suddenly, Optimus Prime tried to kill Ratchet and Prowl with his axe however... Primus rescued them (That axe is not target to them).  
" Prime, kill us now!" screamed Prowl.

_All we do is linger slipping through our fingers_

Starscream walked toward them, held the ball.  
"Megatron want all the Autobots cannot do anything that can make the injuredness of the that Decepticons, Megatron must take Optimus Prime as the Decepticons 7 days after that comtract started. If the all Autobots want to be Decepticons, they re strictly cared by the Decepticons and then, if the Decepticons..." However, before the screamy continued his speech, Megatron shoot him with his cannon, Starscream's dead.

"YOU RE JUST KILLED STARSCREAM, MEGATRON! OUR CONTRACT WERE CANCELLED!!" screamed Optimus Prime, to tell that Starscream was broke the contract , Megatron harshly slammed Optimus Prime to ground and tried to kill him. Actually, all the rules from the contract was the thing that Starscream said.  
"How dare you to break that contract, Optimus Prime?" said Megatron angrily.  
"But Starscream... just... "said the Autobot leader slowly, then he stared toward his friends.  
" Autobots,please release me from this Decepticon..." begged Optimus Prime.

_I don't want to try now_

"Prime needs us. We must help him!" said Bumblebee.  
"I think he want to take advantage from our weakness," said Ratchet.  
" Autobots, please help me or I ll be ruined!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
" We cannot release you..." said Bulkhead. "But we can destroy Megatron!" said him again, released himself from his tied-up and pushed Megatron to another side, Optimus Prime released another Autobots and attacked Megatron.  
"Now,who s in trouble now?" asked Optimus Prime.

_All that's lefts goodbye to, find a way that I can tell you_

However,the sunny day was not always bright. There was an earthquake happen and Megatron fell down but Optimus Prime held him to prevent him to fall down.  
"Hold on,Megatron," said the Autobot leader.  
"Thanks, Prime. You're too good for me.." said Megatron, then he smirked.  
"What?" said Optimus Prime.

Suddenly, Megatron stabbed the Autobot leader s hand with his sword and that maked him felt the pain.  
"You.. Have just..." said Optimus Prime slowly, beared his pain due of his action. Then , the oil flew down faster from his hand that maked all the Autobots scared  
Then..... Megatron released his hand from Optimus Prime!  
" You wait and see. I ll kill you! "screamed Megatron, fell down.  
"MEGATRON!!" screamed the Autobot leader.

"Prime,we must get out from here," said Ratchet quickly and he with another Autobots took Optimus Prime away from that place.

_But I gotta do it_

After they escaped away from that location...  
"What a relief," said Bumblebee.  
"Are you okay, Autobots?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Did you say, okay ? You let us almost to be killed by you, Prime!" scolded Ratchet.  
"Please forgive me for what I ve done to you," replied the Autobot leader.  
"Now.." said Prowl. "What about Megatron?"

All Autobots stared toward the sky.

_I gotta do it_

Meanwhile, Megatron was rescued by Lugnut and Blitzwing.  
"So, did we want to do?" asked Lugnut.  
" Forget the Autobots. They're too worst!" replied Megatron.  
"Zee... vhat they can do until ve can do it too?" said Blitzwing, hothead.  
After them, they re dissappeared.

_I gotta do it_

"What about your injury, Prime?" asked Ratchet.  
"That s nothing that you can worry about, Ratchet. I m okay," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, did you know that the contract was happen due of the agreement of you and Megatron?" said Bumblebee.  
"I think bossbot knew it," said Bulkhead.

_I hate this part_

Optimus Prime stared through the sky,** I hate this spark!**

* * *

_I gotta do it_

The flashback was ended but Megatron was still unsatisfied for that decision.  
"So, That was a history. and it is useless from us," said Optimus Prime.  
" Enough! Litsen, Optimus. I ll make sure you and the Autobots are... forget it!"  
Then,the Decepticon leader lefted them and transformed into helicopter gunship.

_I gotta do it_

"Optimus, what actually happen to you?" asked Sari.  
" Nothing that happen to me, That s just the misunderstanding," replied Optimus Prime.  
"But I think you hiding something from me," said Sari.  
"Well, Sari. I.. uh..." the Autobot leader stopped his speech.

_I gotta do it_

"Let s get home, Sari, it' s already night now," said Optimus Prime, transformed into the fire truck and took Sari home.

_Oh..._

The ending will come to you, Optimus Prime....


	6. I Hate This Spark OP

_I hate this part right here_

Meanwhile, Megatron smashed the wall due of his stress  
"You re so worst, you re must be dead..." sighed Megatron.  
"Duh.. Lugnut, does ve can to solve thiz problem ourzelvez?" asked Blitzwing.  
" I think he is in trouble right now," said Lugnut.

Suddenly, Megatron was just heard their words.  
"Do you want some contracts too, Lugnut? Blitzwing?" asked Megatron and the two Decepticons ran away from their leader.

_I hate this part right here_

At the same time, the fire truck arrived at Autobot headquarters then, he transformed into a robot mode.  
"Prime, where did you going?" asked Prowl.  
"I ve just meet with Megatron." replied Optimus Prime.  
"You said, you meet with Megatron?" said Ratchet, shocked.

"Bossbot, does Megatron want that contract back?" asked Bumblebee and the Autobot leader shooked his head.  
" But you accepted it?" asked Bulkhead.  
"No!" replied Optimus Prime.  
" That s good," said Ratchet.  
"I think Optimus must get the rest. Please don t ask him anymore," said Sari.

_I just can't take these tears_

"Wait the second, did you know about that contract?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yeah.. As I involved in this story, you didn t appeared previously," said Bumblebee.  
"Actually, I heard everything from Optimus and Megatron," replied Sari.

"Prime, do you want to told us?" asked Ratchet.  
"Megatron has just controlled me self-consciously," replied Optimus Prime.  
" Self-conscious thinking?" said Prowl, suprised.  
"Yeah.. and I was controlled by him and I cannot disobey him..." Then,Optimus Prime sat down to the ground, remembered that moment.

_I hate this part right here_

"I... hate this part! I hate this part! I hate this spark!" screamed Optimus Prime sadly.

The End.

Moral value:Find it yourself!I'm tired of that.

**A/N: If you want to know more about this story also the behind the scenes of this, don't forget to catch my first forum "The Making Of I hate This Part!".**

**Also catch the sequel of GIMMI MORE, MEGS! Watch Out!**


End file.
